


moonbeams in milusino blue

by firstlovelatespring



Category: Man Like Mobeen (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Boys in the Wood, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: Three miles through the woods is an awfully long walk.
Relationships: Mobeen Deen/Officer Harper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	moonbeams in milusino blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



> Ashling, I had an enormous amount of fun writing this for you and I hope you like it. <3
> 
> Thanks to [ictus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus) for beta reading.

Mobeen swung their joined hands as far back as they would go, and forward again. He ducked his head and smiled. “Goddammit, Harper.”

“What’re you mad at me for now? You got us into this situation, Moonbeam. You were the one who thought he’d handcuff us together and leave the keys in a Caribbean kitchen.”

“I’m not mad at you, mate. I’m mad at myself. ‘Cause this is totally doing it for me, this bein’ handcuffed together and all, and it really shouldn’t be.” The Hood Whisperer might just have whispered him on that one. Man was good.

“Being handcuffed does it for you? You really are a pervert. No wonder you’re always getting into trouble with the law.”

Mobeen considered. He imagined being cuffed to Uncle Shady, and decided that was more than enough imagining. “Nah, I don’t think it’s the handcuffs. It’s you, Harps. I’m really, you know”— Mobeen stopped to get Harper’s attention, and then winked—“into it.”

Harper tugged on his wrist and started on again, dragging him over several protruding tree roots before he replied. “It’s all about the games with you, isn’t it?”

“Games?”

“Yeah, you thought you’d make me uncomfortable by pretending to come onto me, but the joke’s on you, Milusino Blue. I don’t care.”

Mobeen swung their hands again, mostly because he knew it would annoy Harper. “Pretending to come onto you? No games, brother. No pretending here. That’s why I’m mad at myself, you know? Even after the fat shaming and the whole police thing, I am majorly feeling your salt and pepper. But I deserve better.”

Harper scoffed, but he didn’t say anything.

“Hang on, is this Stockholm Syndrome?” Mobeen asked. “Can I get Stockholm Syndrome if I kidnapped you? I bet that’s the kind of mind games they teach you in the police academy.”

“You don’t have Stockholm Syndrome, Man Boobs.”

“Hey, it’s a medical condition.”

“Sure it is.” Harper tugged on Mobeen’s cuffed hand and waited for his attention. “You’re really not pretending.”

Mobeen grinned. If he was bouncing around these days like a pinball, Harper was a fifty-point, light-up bumper. Not worth chasing after forever, but attractive, and a hell of a lot of fun to hit.

He said, “Nah, man. The joke’s on both of us, though, ‘cause we’ve got bigger fish to fry. Like them giant kingfish off of Blue Planet bigger. Getting hot and bothered about you is minnows.”

Harper laughed. “So then why bother? What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, let’s go back in your pocket, yeah?”

Harper shook his head. “Strange,” he said. “But justified.”


End file.
